The Potato Mystic
Class: Potato Mystic HD: d8 Alignment: Any Good Background: The Potato Mystic is a general title for those who wield powers from the plane of potato. Originating in Ireland, the potato mystics were once hailed as near demi-gods, causing potato worship to spread rapidly through the land, until the arrival of Glitch worship and power and the diminishing of potato power. Many of the great Potato Liches fell during the Second Great Glitch and the Rise of Danube, and thus the potato mystics have fallen greatly out of power and influence, becoming wandering preachers and idols of the potatoian ways. Note: YxdN means to roll dN Y times, not Y multipled by roll of dN. Abilities: Grow Potato: The Potato Mystic can instantly grow a levelxd4 potatoes in a living enviornment. Root: The Potato Mystic places points in a Root: paths in life for a Potato Mystic. Powers must be said aloud by their name. Powers are distributed by the following formula: LEVEL+TPP BONUS+WIS*CON=Total Power Points = TPP. RP1= 1 TPP. RP2= 2 TPP, etc. TPP are regained through 4 hours of rest or prayer. RP18-20 are considered Ultra spells, and require a certain amount of time to grow a potato for the spell. More than one Ultra potato can be grown at once, as long as they are different types. RP21s can be acquired by having two sets of RP20s. Root of the Tater The Tater is a healer's root. It focuses on healing/damage over time in crowds and healing/damaging heavily and instanteously on individuals. He gains a permanent +1 to Wisdom and +2 to AC. RP1: MINOR JOLLY POTATO COLLISON: The potato mystic conjures a potato from the realm of potatoes. He must hurl it or touch it upon an ally to heal them for 1d8+level. Upon being used, the potato disintegrates. His hurl is considered a range touch attack with to-hit bonus of WIS. RP2: EVER SO SLIGHT PRESENCE OF THE GREAT POTATO: The potato mystic gains a temporary aura lasting 1+level rounds in which his allies within 60' heal at a rate of WIS per round. RP3: EAT LITTLE POIS-ATO: The potato mystic forces a slightly rotten potato into an enemy's system. It causes pain, dealing (Level-1)xd4 damage. Ranged touch attack with to-hit bonus of WIS. RP4: YAY FOR JOLLY POTATO COLLISION: The potato mystic conjures a potato from the realm of potatoes. He must hurl it or touch it upon an ally to heal them for 2d8+level. Upon being used three times by anyone, the potato disintegrates. His hurl is considered a range touch attack with to-hit bonus of WIS. RP5: (PASSIVE: Potato Heart I): The potato mystic regenerates HP at a rate of CON / 5 rounds. RP6: THE MODERATELY FEELABLE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT POTATO: The potato mystic gains a temporary aura lasting 3+level rounds in which his allies wihin 60' heal at a rate of 1d4+WIS per round. RP7: NOM MY BAD YAMS: The potato mystic extends his fist, then yanks back, causing the enemy he targets to feel stomach pain as if he had eaten bad potatoes. Causes (Level-2)xd8 damage and has a 25% chance to stun the enemy for CON rounds. Ranged touch attack with to-hit bonus of WIS. RP8: FEEL THE TORMENT OF POTATO PULLING: The potato mystic instills pain in all enemies within 60' by causing the feeling of doing hard work for hours all in one moment. It deals (Level-2)xd4 damage. RP9: TALK ABOUT OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR SPUD CHRATOE: The potatoe mystic falls prostrate and begins to channel a powerful healing spell, but causing an AoO upon falling and reducing his AC to 10. All allies within hearing distance are healed for (Level-2)xd4 per round. RP10: (PASSIVE: Potato Heart II): The potato mystic regenerates HP at a rate of CON / round. RP11: PASS THE POTATO, SPUD: The potato mystic generates a basket of LEVEL potatoes. Each potato can be eaten or simply rammed in the head (causing disintegration), providing WISxd8 health upon consumption. RP12: PREPARE FOR POTATO: The potato mystic chooses one ally before a battle whom will recieve half of all healing the potato mystic deals in combat, in addition to what he would normally receive. RP13: PREPARE FOR POISATO: The potato mystic chooses one ally before a battle whom will gain HP for half of all damage the potato mystic deals in combat. RP14: CURSE THAT NO-TATOE SWAGGER: The potato mystic curses all enemies within hearing distance, causing them to fight at -WIS to hit and -CON damage. RP15: (PASSIVE: Potato Heart III): The potato mystic regenerates HP at a rate of WIS*CON / round. His limbs also regenerate. While regenerating, they are seen to be as potato roots. When complete, it is normal flesh. RP15: BLESS THESE BUNS: The potato mystic blesses all allies within hearing distance, enhancing their AC by WIS*CON. RP16: PRESENCE OF THE GREAT POTATO: The potato mystic gains a temporary aura lasting 5+level rounds in which his allies wihin 60' heal at a rate of WISd6+CON per round. RP17: EAT THIS, MOTHER OF TRUCKERS: The potato mystic conjures his most powerful instant potato. Throwing it at an ally causes it to disintegrate, healing for WISd12+CON and giving a temporary DR WIS/- for CON rounds. Throwing it at an enemy (ranged touch with WIS to-hit bonus) deals Levelxd6 damage. RP18: (Growth Time: 1 day) POTATO OF DIVINE WRATH: The potato mystic plants and then harvests his potato of Divine Wrath. When unleashed in the middle of a battlefield with power words, the potato glows the mystic's favourite colour and then explodes outward: it deals Levelxd6+WIS damage to all enemies within 100' range and Levelxd8+WIS healing to all allies within range. RP19: (Growth Time: 1 week) POTATO OF LASTING GOODNESS: The potato mystic plants and then harvests his potato of lasting goodness. When eaten after the power words have been said, the consumer gains regeneration of the Mystic's WIS*CON*2/round for a week. RP20: (Growth Time: 1 month) THE PLANE'S JUICIEST POTATO: The potato mystic plants and then harvests the potato plane's juiciest potato. When eaten after the power words have been said, the consumer actively heals allies for FULL HP / (10-WIS) rounds for the next three battles. Root of the Ponk Ever since he was young, the Ponk has always loved shoving his fist where it doesn't belong. One day, the Ponk realized he could shove it into potatoes. Ponks are up-close, armourless fighters that rely on potato weaponry. They gain 2+WIS unarmoured AC and +1 to the wisdom stat. RP1: (PASSIVE: Potato Fist): The Ponk's potato-hand deals (TPP REMAINING)xd(RP1-5:4, RP6-10:6, RP11-15:8, RP 16-20:12) damage upon each successful strike. RP1: FLUR DE POTATUR: The Ponk expends PP to gain additional attacks for a round, all at the bonus of 10+WIS*3 for to-hit. RP5: (PASSIVE: Potato's Spirit): The Ponk's attack bonus is raised by 10 for all strikes. Unarmoured AC is raised by five. RP10: (PASSIVE: Potato's Fury): The Ponk gains an additional three UNARMED attacks per round, all with a bonus of LEVEL. Unarmoured AC is raised by five. RP15: (PASSIVE: Potato's Soul): The Ponk is immune to disease and the effects of age, but still dies at his normal age. Unarmoured AC is raised by five. RP17: (PASSIVE: Potato's Tongue): The Ponk can speak all languages from the potato in his heart translating. RP20: (Growth Time: 1 week): POTATO OF DEATH. The Ponk grows a wonderfully tasting, sweet-smelling, delicious potato. The Ponk need hit an enemy only once with this potato, or have an enemy eat it. The potato then vanishes, and the target is marked. Using it in combat only gives once chance: the potato vanishes after. After that point, up to WIS weeks, the ponk may kill this target at will. RP20: (PASSIVE: Potato Trueskin): Unarmoured AC is raised by five. Root of the Spudman The Spudman views potatoes as a divine storm, wielding it as a weapon of wrath against the infidels. He grows close to the potato elements. He gains +1 AC and +3 HP/level. RP1: MAY THE POTATOES FILL THE VOID: The Spudman blesses his weapon, causing its to-hit and damage bonus to be +level. RP2: CHUCK POTATO: The Spudman conjures and throws 1d4 potatoes/2level at rapid speeds. The potatoes do 1d4+WIS blunt damage each. RP3: SPUD ARMOUR: The Spudman conjures magical armour of three potatoes orbiting around himself rapidly. and lasts for three strikes. It gives a +5 bonus to AC and DR 5/-. RP4: SUMMON SMALL FRY: The Spudman conjures a creature from the potato realm to fight for him. The creature has 75% of the Spudman's AC and 1/4 his hit points. It deals Levelxd4 damage. Multiple may be conjured in one round, at the cost of 4 PP each. They last until the end of combat or indefinitely, but if the latter is maintained, the PP they took to be summoned are held as slots. RP5: (PASSIVE: Potato Elementalism): The Spudman gains DR 5 Magic/Danube. RP6: CHECK YOUR POTATO: The Spudman screams this at an enemy. It deals damage based on the Spudman's best weapon multiplied by a percentile. Percentile: Enemy is Evil: +50% Enemy is Neutral: +25% Enemy has different lawfulness (Lawful, Neutral, Chaotic): +25% Enemy is taller: +25% Enemy is humanoid: +10% Enemy is elemental/magical: +50% Enemy is skinner: +25% Enemy is opposite gender: +10% Enemy is genderless: +25% RP7: DUNANANANANANANANAAAAPOTATOMAAAN: The Spudman expends 14 PP to deal twice his total HP in damage on his next strike. RP8: POTATO GUTS: The spudman causes a corpse to explode in a potato manner, dealing the corpse's HP multiplied by a percentile to all enemies within 10'. 4 PP: 50% 8 PP: 100% 12 PP: 150% 16 PP: 200% RP9: GREAT WALL OF POTATO: The spudman unleashes the power of potato and root, causing a wall of up to 30' to form in front of him in any direction, as long as he is in an environment that contains nature. RP10: (PASSIVE: Taterarteries): The spudman gains DR10/- RP11: CREATE TATERTOT: The spudman forms a humanoid golem from raw potato. This golem lasts until it's destroyed and follows any type of command. The golem has 2x the spudman's AC and 3x the spudman's HP. It attacks twice per round, each attack a punch of 1d12+WIS*CON. Only one golem per spudman. It regenerates out of combat at 1d4 hp / hour. RP12: INVOKE DIABETUS: The spudman's strike becomes purely magical, its normal damage being negated. The enemy's veins fill with the cholesterol of evil potatoes, causing 2d8+CON damage and 1d4 rounds of paralysis. RP13: POTATO STORM: The spudman hails potatoes to rain down upon foes within a 30' radius, dealing WISxd8 damage for 5 rounds. RP14: POTATINIZE WEAPON: The spudman enhances any weapon to deal an extra WISxd6 damage for the duration of the next battle, OR he blesses his own weapon permanently to deal +WISxd8 damage. RP15: (PASSIVE: Yamblood): The spudman's body becomes as magical as a potato, gaining DR 20/-. RP16: MASHED TATERS: The spudman mashes up potatoes into a 5' diameter ball, then fires it forward with divine potato magic. It consumes any small objects in its path and deals WISxd12+CON damage to all enemies struck by it. RP17: TREY O'MERRIL'S SPUDSTUNNER: A crafted spell by one of the greatest potato liches in Ireland's history, the Spudstunner causes the spudman's very being to form into raw potato power, shoving forcefully against its target. The spudman moves to his enemy's position, clashing against him and dealing 5d20+WIS damage. RP18: (Growth time: 10 rounds) SPUDORTAL: The spudman rapidly grows a gigantic, hollow potato with an opening. He chooses a location from memory for the Spudortal to cause teleportation toward. He can close this portal at will at any time. The Spudortal lasts as long as it's not destroyed, and holds up 18 PP. It may be destroyed at will. RP19: (Growth time: 1 day) FULL PORESTORE: The spudman grows a small potato that, upon consumption, restores his PP of the day. He can only consume one per day. RP20: (Growth time: 3 days) METAL POTATO SOLID: The spudman grows a potato which can be applied by smothering onto any of his weapons or the weapons of his allies, giving it a permanent +10 to hit. Root of the Yamuid The Yamuid views the potato as a natural way of life. He gains immunity to all forms of poison, +3 AC, and regeneration of +1HP/hour. RP1: POTATO WRAP: The Yamuid constricts an enemy in potato roots for 1/2 Level rounds, dealing Levelxd4 damage. RP2: YAMSHA OF HEART: The Yamuid summons a spirit of yam. The spirit remains until destroyed. It bears 1 HP and an AC of 10, but cannot be hit by nonmagical weaponry. The spirit gives the Yamuid and his allies a boost of 3 HP/level. A Yamuid can only have one Yamsha at a time. RP3: POTATO FRIEND: The Yamuid summons a potato companion whose power increases with the Yamuid. Its form is usually of a large potanimal, with 2*AC of the Yamuid, 2*HP of the Yamuid, and does damage equivalent to the Yamuid's weapon + CONxd4. Only one friend per Yamuid. RP4: RAZORROOT: The Yamuid's fingers fire out razorsharp magical roots. They never miss. He may fire LEVEL roots, each dealing 1d4+WIS damage. RP5: (PASSIVE: Way of the Potato): The Yamuid is further brought to closeness with the true nature of potato. He gains +1 Wisdom. RP6: LICHENTHROAT: The Yamuid's eyes glow potato, and his stare brings poison to the throats of all who look upon him, dealing d6 damage over level rounds. RP7: YAMWOLF: The Yamuid's form changes to that of a wolf-like potato. His speed increases by 50', his attacks become thrice per round all at the highest to-hit modifier, dealing 1d6+CON, WISxd4, WISxd4 damage (mouth, claw, claw), and his hitpoints raise by 50%. His DEX mod is raised by 5. He cannot cast spells in this form. The form lasts until dismissed at will. RP8: YAMSHA OF BLOOD: The Yamuid summons a spirit of yam. The spirit remains until destroyed, bears 1HP, an AC of 10, and cannot be hit by nonmagical weaponry. The spirit gives the Yamuid and his allies a regeneration rate of 1HP/round. A Yamuid can only have one Yamsha at a time. RP9: POTATOSPEAR: The Yamuid summons up a large potato spear, doused with deadly grease. He makes a ranged touch attack with WIS modifier to hit. It deals 2d6DMG+Level, and then 1d4dmg for 5 rounds after. RP10: (PASSIVE: Eye of the Potato): The Yamuid is further enlightened by the way of the potato. He gains another +1 to his Wisdom. RP11: UNSAFE GROUND: The Yamuid causes plants to burst through the ground, entangling all enemies within 30' radius of target center for 1d4 rounds and dealing 2d4 damage each round to entangled enemies. RP12: YAMBEAR: The Yamuid's form changes to that of a bear-like potato. His AC increases by 10, his STR mod by 5, his HP doubles, and he deals 2d12+CON, WISxd6, WISxd6 damage (maw, paw, paw). He cannot cast spells in this form. The form lasts until dismissed at will. RP13: YAMSHA OF THE ROOT: The Yamuid summons a spirit of yam. The spirit remains until destroyed, bears 1HP, an AC of 10, and cannot be hit by nonmagical weapons. The spirit gives the Yamuid and his allies a +5 to AC. A Yamuid can only have one Yamsha at a time. RP14: POTATO PARASITE: The Yamuid summons a potato-loving, large parasite made of root. The form of a worm about 6” in diameter, the parasite attacks one enemy per round with equivalent of Potato Wrap, but must maintain channeling to hold the constriction. It has 1/4 the Yamuid's HP and an AC of 15. The Yamuid can summon as many parasites as he likes, but each additional costs 5 PP and holds the slot for those PP. RP15: (Passive: Endurance of the Potato): The Yamuid meditates on what it means to feel potato. He gains a permanent +1 to his Constitution. RP16: WEREPOTATO: The Yamuid turns into a humanoid potato. He can cast in this form, but taking two rounds for each spell. He gains +5 to WIS and CON, and his HP gains 50%. He gains DR 20/-. RP17: YAMSHA OF HATRED: The Yamuid summons a spirit of yam. The spirit remains until destroyed, bears 1HP, an AC of 10, and cannot be hit by nonmagical weapons. The spirit causes damage to all identified enemies within 50' of 5DMG/round. A Yamuid can only have one Yamsha at a time. RP18: (Growth time: 1 day) POTATO HOME: Once a year, a Yamuid may craft a potato home of potato from a potato seed. It easily holds four people. RP19: (Growth time: 2 rounds) TOATO POTATO HOMATO: The Yamuid gains the ability to quickly grow a large hollow potato that transports to his home and back again. The Yamuid can only pass through and back once. Once going back through, the potato immediately closes. RP20: (Growth time: 1 week) FRIEND MAKER: The Yamuid turns a magical item into a potato creature through an incubation potato. The creature gains the magical items abilites. If not specified, damage/defense/hp is as POTATO FRIEND. Friends from FRIEND MAKER replace POTATO FRIEND's friend. Epic Potato Breeding: For a Potato Mystic who has spent all 40 of his RP in maxing out two full Roots, he is open to a potato spell of epic proportions. All Yamuid: Potato Lich (growth time: 1 day): The Mystic crafts a large potato for him to incubate within. He remains in the potato for a month, emerging with a potato head. He is thenceforth a potato lich, gaining the following: Permanent +10 to Wisdom and Constitution. +50 HP. +10 AC. Silent spellcasting. Tater-Ponk: Devout Might (growth time: 1 week): The Mystic conjures perfect potatoes for battle. For a week, the Mystic's new potato fists not only deal ponk damage as normal, but heal all alies within 50' for 1/2 damage done. Tater-Spudman: Potato Star (growth time: 1 week): Upon consuming this potato, the Mystic may cast any spell from any class once. Ponk-Spudman: Mystical Persuasion (growth time: 1 week): Upon consuming this potato, the Mystic gains an additional 5 RP. One time use only.